Fate
by SherilynK
Summary: Completely AU. Anakin has a vision of if he chooses Palpitine over the Jedi. He comes to terms that Padme' will die no matter what. 18 years later he is sent on a mission to protect Luke and Leia Organa after an assassination attempt on the family. First ever story. Please rate/point out flaws. Just be nice about it. All advice is welcome.
1. Confessions and a Visitor

Courasant swirled with the dark side. After talking to Chancellor Palpitine Anakin new for sure that he was the sith lord the jedi had been looking for. He saw the yellow flicker in his eyes. He was meditating on what to do next. Palpitine had told him that he could save his beloved. Anakin was not sure to believe him or the jedi. Anakin had never found it easy to meditate. But he was begging the force to tell him something. And in a moment he was swept away with a vision. He saw the outcome of taking sides with Palpitine. All but two jedi would die at his hand. Flames burning, eventually swallowing him alive. Painfully stuck in a walking iron lung. He would never see his children grow up, and his Padme' would still die in child birth. His eyes sprung open has he gasped for air. The pain was all to real. He could feel the fire he was drowning in. But he needed to know what would happen if he went to the Jedi. He begged the force to show him the other outcome. In the next vision he saw that jedi had managed to survive. Palpitine had run off before the jedi could arrest him. There would still be war, as the rival of the republic was up against a great foe. His angel would die in childbirth but he would see his children be born, and they would grow up happy. Anakin opened his eyes. Tears streaming down his face. He could not save his wife in either outcome, but he could save his children, and fight for the republic. That's what Padme' would want. If he could not save her, he would do what she would have wanted._

Anakin had moved as quickly as he could. He had told the council he needed to talk to them immediately as he knew who the sith lord was. Not that there was many jedi on the council that day as most of them had been sent where the war needed them. The only two jedi on the council that was there was Master Yoda and Master Windu. The rest could only attend the meeting through holo projector. Anakin bowed and started talking immediately.

"Masters I have located the sith lord." Anikan said.

"Please do tell." Master Windu said.

"It is Chancellor Palptine." Anakin Said.

"How can you be certain of this?" Windu asked impatiently.

Anakin sighed. Now is time for the big confession, He thought worriedly.

" I have a confession to make masters. After the battle of Genosis I secretly married Senator Amidala. Not to long ago I found out that she is pregnant. I started having nightmares about her dying in child birth. Since marraige is forbidden I knew I could not come to the jedi for help. I asked the Chancellor for advice because I thought he was the only one I could trust. As time went on he kept talking about how you can stop the ones from dying. But the power was only attainable through the dark side. I grew suspicious. Then one day he said he could teach me the power of the dark side so I could save her. He wanted me to join him to over throw the republic. Slaughter the jedi as he sees them to be corrupt." Anakin said as shame was all over his face.

"Know this I do of you and the surprised I am of the rest of the story." Yoda Said.

Mace chimed in. "And what side do you take Skywalker?" How do we know if you will not betray us because of Palpitines lie to save Amidala?"

Anakin hung his down. "I have had visions of both outcomes. Padme' will die no matter what I do. But on the side of the jedi I can save my children, the jedi and the republic. If I can not save her, I will save what she believed in.

18 years later...

"Father!" Leia said in annoyance. I do not need a jedi protector! I will be fine. My place is to stay here, not coward in fear.

Bail had obviously had enough of this conversation. He would not back down this time.

"Leia there has been assassination plot on our family! You are in great danger! I will hear no more of this. Master Skywalker will be here to retrieve you and take you to a safe place. Why cant you be like your brother and accept this." Bail said in an annoyed tone.

"But father I do not want to go with Master Skywalker. I think he hates me." Bails eyebrows shot up. "What makes You say that?" He asked.

"Whenever I'm around him he does not speak to me. He just stares at me. And when I talk he looks at me crazy. Like I'm stupid or something!" Leia said.

"He does not hate you Leia. You just remind him of one of our dear old friend." He said reassuringly.

Luke had wandered in just in time to hear the last bit of the conversation.

"I personally can't wait! He is the hero with no fear! He is the best pilot and jedi in the galaxy! I've got so many things to ask him!" Luke said in a over exited tone.

Leia groaned at her brother. Master Skywalker was his hero. Of course he is excited.

Anakin had just reached the landing pad when he saw the Organas waiting for him. He let out a deep sigh. His children did not know he was their father. He had decided a few hours after there birth that they would be safer if the galaxy did not know they existed. So he sent them to live with the Organas. No one had told them that he was there father. He thought it was for the better. He couldn't handle their sadness that their father was never around. He couldn't even imagine what it would be like if they knew and he died in a war. It was for their best that they knew only the Organas as their parents. Of course they knew they where adopted but they thought that both of their birth parents had died. He came back from his thoughts. He couldn't be upset about this. He knew he had made the right decision. His children grew up happy, with a loving family. He opened the shuddle door and let down the ramp. He slowly walked out and was greeted by the Organas. He shook their hands and was invited inside for dinner. He gladly accepted as he hadn't eaten since he headed to Alderaan. _

Everyone was sat around the table. Bail and Anakin where talking about the assassination attempt and security measures.

" I do not want to go. I want to stay with my people. I don't want them to panic. If you send the royal children away the will fear something worse is about to happen. We are in a war and we are here to get them through this and inspire morale. I just don't see the need for us to leave. Just up the security around us. We will be fine." Leia blurted.

Anakin shook his head. "Just like both her mothers."

He said not thinking about what he just said.

"You knew our birth mother?" Luke asked.

"Yes I did. She was a strong women who fought for what she believed in. She would never leave her people either. I was assigned to protect her like I am to you.

Luke was excited. Maybe finally would tell them who their parents where. He had always wondered. He knew their mother was a politician, but they did not know which one. Thier father was a jedi and broke the rules and married her. They had both died in a attack shortly after they where born. Leia always adored the story of her birth parents. She enjoyed the romanticism. Leia had perked up at the news that he knew her real mother. Maybe it was not such a bad thing that they where going with him. She would pry answer about her mother out of him no matter what.


	2. Meet the Family

Chapter 2

Anakin and the twins had just gotten off the shuddle. Ever since his slip up, he could feel her scheming. What she didn't know is she didn't have to pry anything out of him when it came to their mother. He had always wanted to tell his children about their mother. He just never wanted them to link it back to him. He knew they would be upset if they ever found out the truth that their father was alive all along. And in reality he didn't want them to know because he could never raise his children without Padme'. Just looking at Leia brought back all of his sadness. He did however believe that he owed them answer about their mother, he just felt like waiting until they were older. After he heard about the assassination attempt his instincts kicked in and he had told the jedi that he was going to guard them. After a long flight to Alderaan he had already decided this would be the perfect opportunity to tell them. So he headed them to Naboo.

"Why are we on Naboo? I thought you where whisking us away to some off rim planet." Leia asked.

Anakin chuckled to himself. Of course she would assume that.

"Would you prefer Tatooine? I hear they have an abundance of sand and a lack of water. " he said.

Leia rolled her eyes. "Master Skywalker please leave the jokes for a comedian."

Anakin snorted. "I think I'm pretty funny."

Luke gave his sister a firm look. How could she disrespect a jedi? Leia decided to not say anymore. The last thing she wanted was a lecture from Luke.

"So why are we here?" Luke asked shyly.

"Because this is your birth mothers planet. I promised her I would tell you all about her and show you her home world when you where older." Anakin stated.

Leia perked back up. "So how well did you know our birth mother?" Leia asked.

"She was my best friend. We had known each other since I was nine. She was a great politician, and a warrior when she needed to be." Anakin said, remembering it all.

Leia noticed the sadness in his eyes. They really must have been good friends, she thought.

"Did you know our father too?" Luke asked.

"Yes, but I have been sworn to secrecy on his part. He loved you very much. But he broke the jedi code. So he wished for you not to know."Anakin Said.

Luke was upset he could not tell them anything. But he was at least glad he could tell them about their mother.

Sidous sat in his chair seething in anger. His assassins had failed to wipe out the Organa family. They were a thorn in his side. If he could just wipe them out along with Mon Mothma and the jedi order he could have the galaxy. Sidous was thinking back to a time when he thought he had everything all figure out. He almost had Skywalker. He never really understood what went wrong. All he knew was the force that day was acting strange. It was like a battle between light and dark and the light had overcome. He was deep in thought thinking about the past. He knew Skywalker's child had been born. He knew the jedi had hoped he had fell for the trick. That sad display of a Padme' in her coffin with a bump was not enough to fool him. Even if he was stupid enough to believe that, the force told him otherwise. The day Padme' had died the light side of the force seemed to brighter, even stronger. There could be only one explanation for that. The child of the chosen one was alive. Then an idea hit him. If he could find the child of the chosen one he would turn him. How ironic he thought. That the chosen ones child could possibly bring the downfall of their father, and their mothers precious republic. Sidious smiled at the idea. He no longer had time to sit there and scheme. His transportation had arrived. He was off to do his monthly inspection of the Death Star. He would worry about finding his Skywalker apprentice after the that was over.

After a long gondola ride, they had finally made it to the lake retreat. Anakin looked around. Everything was exactly the same. The beauty of the place reminded him of his angel. He had mixed emotions about being there. He loved to remember his time with her, but it also brought back a longing for her. Anakin and the twins had gotten off the gondola and started walking up the steps. When they got there the twins where shocked to see two people waiting on them. Leia turned to Anakin.

"I thought this is supposed to be a safe place? Why are people here?" Leia asked in an upset tone.

"It is okay for them to be here. They would never betray their family." Anakin said.

Leia and Luke looked shocked.

"Allow me to introduce you to Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie, your grandperents."Anakin said.

Luke and Leia only had a second to absorb what they just heard because their grandparents quickly embraced them.

"Oh how we longed to see you!" Jobal said.

"Leia you look just like your mother!" Ruwee said happily.

The twins could not say anything. They were in to much shock.

"If your our grandparents why have we never seen you?" Luke asked.

"We thought it would be wise to leave you be till you were older. Your lives would have been in danger if you had been found. Your parents had many enemies that would have wanted you both gone too. The longer we waited the less eyes that where on us. They were expecting the family of the mother to take you. We wanted them to be thrown off. After several years of no signs of them finding you with us, they left us alone. Now we can see our beloved grandchildren!" Ruwee said as he pulled the twins together for a massive bear hug.

"Alright Ruwee, lets take this inside to the dinner table. They must be starving after such a long trip." She said showing them in.


	3. Answers but more Questions

Sidious had arrived at the the Death Star three hours ago. He had complete tour of the battle station. Tarkin had spent more time buttering him up instead of reports. Sidous thought of him more as a power hungry slime, but he didn't care as long as he remained loyal. At the tiniest hint of betrayal he would be dead. As for now he will play as the pleased boss.

yes yes! I am most pleased with the progress." Sidous said, grinning evilly.

"The Death Star will be ready within two weeks time." Said Tarkin.

"Good. I will be back in time to see it tested." Said Sidous._

It was night on Naboo. Ruwee and Jobal had left an hour ago. The twins were sitting on the couch, wide awake and absorbing everything that their grandparents had just told them.

"I cant believe our mother was a queen and a senator!" Leia said in a over excited tone.

"I guess that why you love politics so much." Luke said lowering his head.

"I guess I'm nothing like either parent." He said disappointing.

Anakin had just walked in from the balcony where he and his angel exchanged their vows.

"That's not true. Your father was great at fixing things,just like you." Anakin said.

"How do you know that?" Luke asked.

"Your father told me about how you are constantly taking apart the droids. He also told me about how you always seem to choose the wrong times to disassemble them. That you once disassembled your protocol droid right before he had a meeting with the chieftain of the wookies." Anakin said.

"Why did my father tell you that?" Luke asked.

"Your father and I have been friends for years. I guess he told me because he thought it was funny." Anakin said.

"That's strange, my father rarely talks about us to other people. He said the less the people new of our private life, the better. He must have known you for a long time if he is willing to talk to you about our lives. Luke said.

"I understand that, but he knows I'm good at keeping secrets. Especially when it comes to you two. I swore to your parents I would always protect you." Anakin said.

"Obviously, you wont tell us anything about our birth father. All I know is he was a jedi. I wish father would have let me be a jedi. Luke said.

"He is just following the wishes of your birth parents." Jedi are not allowed to have attachments. If he had let you, you would have been taken from them, never to be raised by a family. They also wanted you to have a chance to find a love like their own." Anakin said.

Luke sighed. "I guess that is understandable. I just wanted to have more things in common with my birth father."

"And you will! I'm sure you will be an excellent pilot one day, maybe you will rival his skills." Anakin said.

"I don't understand why you wont tell us about our father. Its not like the jedi council has forbidden you to not tell us. It was his wishes, but I think we have a right to know!" Leia said.

Anakin was thinking of the best way to get out of this position because he had nothing to say. He knew she was right. They did have the right to know. But if he made someone up, they could just look him up on the holonet and find out they he never existed. Anakin decided now would be the best time to retire for the night.

"Well I'm going to head to bed." He said leaving the room as fast as he could.

Anakin laid in bed unable to sleep. Anakin had never talked to his children this much. The only time he ever saw them was when he "had a mission" on Alderaan. He would stay in the palace and watch his children from a far. He studied everything about them. He had their faces burned into his memory. He knew which parent they took after in different aspects. But during all that time he had barley said a word to them. He never knew that they wanted to know about their parents so bad. He figured when he gave them to the Organas that they would never think about their birth parents. He assumed the hole he and Padme' left would be completely filled by the love of the Organas. But he was wrong, and it broke his heart to know that he could never be their for them, be the father they desperately wanted to know.

Obi Wan could feel Anakins distress through the force. He and Anakin had decided that they wanted to leave the padawan bond still intact. They were family in all but blood. After the death of Padme', Anakin started to cling to Obi Wan. He couldn't handle the idea of loosing him too. So it comforted him to know when Obi Wan was in a bad situation. That way if Obi Wan needed help he would always be there for back up. Obi Wan decided the bond would be best, because not only was Anakin afraid of loosing him, but Obi Wan wanted to be there for him during his grief. His grief however has never completely gone away. Eighteen years later and this was proof.

"Talk to me Anakin. Whats wrong?" Obi Wan sent through the force.

"I ran out of ways to get around talking about their father to the twins. Leia had given me a good point as to why I should tell them. All I can think of is what she said, over and over again. Anakin said.

"You know you could just tell them." Obi Wan said.

"I know, but I'm not sure if I could be there for them as a father. I don't think I could do it without Padme'. Or they would hate me for the rest of my life for giving them away." Anakin said.

"Anakin, you are there for them now. You always have been really. Watching from a far, protecting them. You have even made most of the parenting decisions for the Organas. besides I don't think they could really hate you. They might even be understanding."Obi Wan said.

"I don't know Obi Wan. I'm just going to try to sleep again. Goodnight master." Anakin said.


	4. The Special Place

**AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it's taken me a while to write another chapter. I've been very sick. I hope you enjoy!**

Anakin woke up to the sun barring in the room. He could hear the birds chirping outside his window.

"I guess I better get up." Anakin said.

He went over to the window and saw a gentle breeze moving the flowers back and fourth. Today would have been a day Padme' had a picnic. His thoughts overcame him. It was like he was back in time when he was her jedi protector. They day he knew for sure he was in love with her. He decided today was going to be a good day. He was going to take his children to their mothers favorite spot. He quickly got dressed and walked downstairs.

"Good morning." He said to the twins.

"Good morning." The twins said back in unison.

"How about we pack up for a picnic today. I want to take you to your mothers favorite spot. She took me there when I was her jedi protector." Anakin said.

The twins nodded.

"That would be nice." Leia said wondering about the place. If her mother loved it she would love it to.

They hurriedly got everything together and headed off.

Leia helped Anaking lay out the picnic. Luke was intently staring at the Shaaks. He had never seen one in real life before. He was fascinated at how big they were.

"You know I once rode one of those." He said as he sat down.

"How did that go for you?" Luke asked wondering if he could do the same.

"Well I was able to stay on for a little bit, but it finally bucked me off. Your mother was with me and I decided to give her a little scare. I pretended like I was unconscious. Of course once she rushed over I couldn't pretend much longer, and I started to laugh. Your mother gave me a good slap for that." Anakin said.

Luke started to laugh. He couldn't imagine a jedi doing anything like that. He thought they were supposed to be very reserved people. He really liked Anakin. He was everything he hoped his father was.

They stayed out there until it was an hour before sunset. They had really gotten to know each other in the time. They had laughed and played games. Anakin was starting to question if he was right about giving them away. He could have had all of this. If he told them maybe it could stay this way. Anakin still wasn't sure if he could tell them. He was worried that they could not forgive him. He needed someone to talk to about it. He only knew one person who could help him.

"Would you like to visit your mother's tomb?" Anakin asked.

"I would love to pay my respects to my mother." Leia said.

Luke nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright lets go." Anakin said gathering up their things.

The twins were in awe when they saw their mothers tomb. In the middle of the cemetery was a little pond. The pond had a walkway, and in the middle of the pond was their mothers tomb. The water had lilies all over. All around the tomb was fresh flowers that people had brought.

"Your mother liked the water so much. Her favorite place to go was the lake retreat. So the people of Naboo decided that she should rest in her own personal lake retreat." Anakin said.

"The people of Naboo paid for this?" Leia asked.

"They loved your mother so much that they wanted to show their gratitude. She was their hero. She had saved them from the trade federation. She was a fair queen who loved her people as much as they loved her. She had given her position as queen up because she felt she could do more for them in the senate." Anakin said.

Luke came up to the door of the tomb. Inscribed was "Our beloved queen and senator. She made peace between the humans and the gungans. She saved us from the trade federation, and helped the jedi take down the threat of the empire. She will forever be in the hearts of the people of Naboo."

Anakin decided he was ready to enter the tomb. When he did he saw a woman putting flowers on her grave. When the woman turned around she squealed.

"Ani! Its you! I haven't seen you in so long!" The woman said.

"Hello Sola. Sorry I haven't been around a lot lately. A lot has been going on. As Im sure you know I've been looking out for the Organa twins." Anakin said.

Sola looked over at the twins then back to Anakin.

"Its okay Sola they already met your parents." He said.

Leia and Luke looked at them confused.

"Hello, I am your aunt." Sola said.

"Hello." They said in unison. Glad that she didn't attack them with giant hugs like their grandparents did.

"Why dont we go outside and chat a bit." Sola said knowing Anakin would want a moment alone.

Sola ushered them outside. Now it was just Anakin.

"Hello Padme..." He said.


	5. Padme'

Anakin could feel her presence. She may not have been force sensitive enough to gain the attention of the jedi, but she was defiantly stronger in the force than average people. Her presence swirled around him. It gave him comfort that he could still feel her. He used to visit here a lot, but things got busy in the order.

"Padme' I wish you were here right now. I don't know what to do." Anakin said.

He felt her presence like a big gust of wind. If he listened closely he could hear her talking to him. He was honestly shocked she could even do this. Then again his wife was stubborn. She would some how eventually as a force ghost due to her not giving up on making her presence known.

"You need to tell them Ani." He heard padme' say.

"But what if they hate me?" Anikan asked.

"They might be mad for a while, but the could not hate you. They need you. You should have been with them all along. I tried to tell you that, but you wouldn't listen to anybody." Padme' said.

"I couldnt do it without you Padme'. Besides I have nothing to offer them. They were better off with Bail. They grew up with everything I never had." Anakin said.

"They do not need material things. They just want their family." Padme' told him.

"I guess I will tell them then. I just don't know when or how." Anakin said.

"Anakin get to the kids now! Something bad is about to happen. I can feel it." Padme' said.

All of the sudden the force erupted. He heard the cries of millions of people. It was to much to bear. He almost fell over from the pain in the force.

"Alderan! Its gone! Go Ani leave! Our children need you! Padme' shouted as her presence disappeared.

Anakin tried to pull himself together as fast as he could to get to his children. When he walked outside he saw his children in great despair. They did not understand what had just happend, but they were force sensitive and something that big was defiantly felt. Luke bent over on the verge of throwing up. Leia was yelling in pain.

"What's happening to them?" Sola asked terrified at what she was seeing.

"They are force sensitive and something big and bad has shocked the force." Anakin said.

Anakin got to his children and used the force to stop some of their pain.

"What do you mean we are force sensitive?" Luke asked.

"What just happened that was so bad?" Leia asked.

"We don't have time to talk. We need to get back to the lake house. Goodbye Sola." Anakin said rushing the children away.

Sidous was pleased. The pain he felt in the force had made him even more powerful. He finally got rid of Bail Organa.

"Next on my list of things to do, turn the Skywalker twins." He thought with a grin on face.

"Pleased to see you are happy with the outcome." Tarkin said.

"You have done a marvelous job. I grant you a two week leave. Enjoy yourself Tarkin." Palpatine said.

"Thank you, your excellency." Tarkin said walking off.

"What is going on?!" The twins kept asking.

When they got to the lake house Anakin decided that they were in a safe enough place to tell them what had just happened.

"Alderaan was just destroyed." Anakin said.

"That cant be true! There is nothing out there big enough to destroy a planet."

"Yes there is. It called the Death Star. It was built by the sith lord Sidious, Although you might know him better as Palpitine." Anakin said.

Leia gasped. "I don't believe you!" She shouted rushing to turn on the Holonews.

"Don't turn that on Leia! It will cause nothing but more pain." Anakin said.

Leia didn't listen. She and her brother stared in horror at what they saw.

Leia snapped her head around to turn to Anakin.

"If the jedi new about this then why did you let this happen?" Leia shouted giving him a glare.

"We knew, but obviously the council is wrong. They said we still had months to destroy it." Anakin said.

"We have to leave now. It won't be long till they start trying to take over. There will be no way to stop them. Quickly pack your things. I need to call your mothers family. I am not leaving them here to the power of the empire." Anakin said quickly pulling out his com.

He also made a quick call to his brother and former master. He would need help in protecting his family.

Then when he decided were he was going, he called Owen Lars. Surely his step brother would help him.


	6. Family and Nightmares

In an hour the whole family had finally met up on the platform, ready to leave where ever Anakin was about to take them. Anakin had it all planed out. They were to go to Tatooine. Sidious would never suspect him to bring his family to that awful planet. He knew Anakin hated it more than anything. Obi Wan was to meet them there. He had talked to Owen, he was hesitant at first, but decided no matter how much his step brother bothered him, he was still family. Anakin had asked him to pretend like he was not related to them. He wanted the twins to know him as their aunt and uncle, so they would not feel like outsiders there. He didn't know how to tell the twins he was their father now. Their adoptive parents had just died. He didn't want to just spring it on them. He thought it would be rude. Like "Hey I know you just lost your adoptive family and all, but its ok, your real daddy is here now so don't fret over loosing the Organas." He thought. That is not what he wanted. They needed to grieve first. But he was hoping having their whole family together would bring them some comfort. He didn't want them to feel alone. Once everyone boarded the ship, Anakin punched in the coordinates. Everyone buckled up, and off they went. To a place they had never been before. Once they reached hyper speed Anakin went to join the rest of the family. He saw his children was being comforted him. It was nice to know they had people to help them through this.

Leia looked up at Anakin. "Where are we going?" She asked.

"To Tatooine." Anakin said.

"I thought you said that was a horrible planet." Leia responded.

"It is, but you have family there, and it would be the last place Sidious would look."

Then Sola spoke up. "It's a good thing we left when we did. There is a whole blockade on Naboo, and Courasant has already surrendered to the Empire. They were unable to protect the Jedi. Sidious and the clones are fighting the jedi as we speak." She said looking glum at her data pad.

Anakin sighed. Hoping Obi Wan made it out in time.

When they reached the Lars moisture farm Anakin was relived at the sight of Obi Wan's ship. Obi Wan appeared at the door. Anakin ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I was worried you got caught up in the mess on Courasant." Anakin said.

"I was lucky. Many others were not. Most stayed to fight. If you were there I would've stayed but we could be the last of the jedi. We need to train your children. Im sure a Kenobi and a group of Skywalkers could take Sidious down." Obi Wan said.

Anakin looked over at the twins. "I would like you to meet your one and only Uncle Obi Wan." He said.

"You are our uncle?" Luke said.

"Not by blood, but by choice. Which makes it better than blood. Your father was my padawan. He was also my only one. I took him on when I was 25. I was just knighted. He sent me to an early retirement. He burned me out on training padawans. Obi wan said.

Anakin glared at him.

"But any other Padawan could never live up to the expectation your father left behind. Though it was forbidden to the jedi, I was attached to him. He was my family." Obi Wan said.

Leia noticed the exchanged between the two but decided to ask about it later, since three people and a wookie showed up.

"Hello everybody. Ah this is the twins. I'm your Uncle Owen and this is your Aunt Beru. I am your fathers step brother. It is very nice to meet you." Owen said.

"And who are they?" Anakin asked.

"This is Han Solo and his friend Chewbacca. We found Han a several years ago when he was a child. He was working for a pirate then and got himself in trouble with the Hutts. Luckily they let him off easy since he was just a child. And Chewbacca has a life debt to Han. Aperantly he saved him. Han tells him all the time he could go back to his people, but wookies are very keen about repaying life debts." Beru said.

"Now if you will follow me, we will be showing you where you will be staying for now. I realize some of you have brought money to build you a hutt. It's a good thing you did. The place is kind of small. We all couldn't live bunched up in here for long before we all go crazy." Owen said.

"We also brought credits to support us for years to come. And we plan to help you with the farm. We do not plan to free load I assure you." Anakin said.

Owen nodded. "Okay then. Send your droids down there. We don't have room for them up here." He said.

Sidous had managed to kill most of the jedi. A few were lucky enough to get away. But he will have them hunted down and executed. He happened to notice that Kenobi was among the missing. Kenobi dying would bring Anakin here.

"It's a shame. I could really have used those a new apprentices now." He thought.

He struggled with patience. "In due time." He thought.

One year later...

"We have you all gathered here to tell you... We are engaged! Leia said happily.

"No no no and NO!" Anakin said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What is your problem with Han? He has never done anything to you!" Leia shouted.

"Remember when you called him a scruffy looking nerf herder? What changed?" Anakin asked.

"I didn't know him to good then. Besides he is just like you! So who are you to judge him?" Leia said.

"THAT IS EXACTLY WHY I DONT WANT YOU TO MARRY HIM. Look at me. I'm not the marriageable type! I'm rude, sarcastic and I take to many risk!" Anakin said.

Obi Wan was getting a good chuckle out of this. I can't believe the higher than thou Anakin just said that about himself. Plus the whole not marriageable thing he just said in front of his in-laws.

"What does it matter to you? Your not my father!" Leia exclaimed.

"I knew both of your fathers personally and I know they would not agree with this!" Anakin said as he stomped away.

"Well dear the rest of us are very happy about this. Right?" Beru said.

"Right!" Said the rest of the family as they got up to hug and congratulate them.

"Can we talk Leia?" Anakin asked.

"Sure as long as it isn't about me and Han." She said.

"Well its not about Han but it is about you." He said.

"Ok I guess we can talk." She said.

"I lied about your father being dead. I am your father." Anakin said.

Leia looked at him. She wasn't to shocked.

"I always thought my father was still alive, considering no one talked about him. I am a little stunned it is you though. Although it does make sense. You seemed to know a lot more about my mother than any friend would. And when you talked about her you always seemed sad. So why are you telling me this now?" Leia said.

"Because I needed to tell you. I wanted to wait until after you had mourned the Organas." He said.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier? I always thought you did not like us. You would never talk to us. All you did was stare at us." She said.

"I never hated you! I loved you to much. I was afraid of failing as a father. I couldn't do it without Padme'. Besides I wanted you to have a better life than me. I grew up a slave, then I became a jedi. The Organas couldn't have children, and I already broke one code by marrying your mother. I thought it was better for everyone involved. I could've told you but when you and your brother started to get older, everything was going so good. You were so happy. Better than I even imagined. Then you both became feisty teenagers and I was afriad if I told you then you would hate me forever. I never said anything because I didn't know what to say. I was afraid I would blurt something out. And I only stared at you for looking like your mother." Anakin said fighting back tears.

Leia to was fighting back tears. We wouldn't have hated you. We always needed you! I need you now more than ever!" She said.

"What is wrong Leia?" Anakin asked.

I know through the stories I've been told that you had visions of mothers death. I've been having visions too." Leia said sobbing.

"About what?" Anakin asked becoming really worried.

"I'm pregnant and I keep having visions that this child will destroy the galaxy." She cried.

Anakin hugged his daughter. "It will be alright." He said.

"How can it be alright? If your vision came true so will mine! Should I end the pregnancy? I don't want to. I already love this child even though I already know what's to come." Leia said in between giant sobs.

"I won't let this vision come true. The future is always in motion. Do not end your pregnancy. I will stop this from coming true. I promise. I love you, and I already love my grandchild. He said trying to soothe her.

"As for now you and Han need to get married." He said.

Leia looked up at him, more in shock then when he said he was her father.

"Did you just tell me to marry Han? What changed?" Leia asked.

"I like Han, I was just a worried father... Do you know why I picked the Organas to raise you and your brother? He asked.

"No, Why? She asked.

"Because from the moment I felt your force presence you became my princess, So I decided to make you a real one." He said smiling at her.

Leia laughed. "Maybe it is a good thing you didn't raise me by yourself. I probably would have become a spoiled brat."

Anakin kissed her forehead. "It's time for you to get ready for your wedding. I need to talk to your brother real quick." He said turning to leave.

"Wait!" She shouted.

Anakin looked at her.

"Will you walk me down the aisle?" She asked.

"It would be my pleasure to walk my princess down the aisle." He said then left the room.

Leia felt happiness for the first time in a long time. Today was a great day. She has her father now and soon a husband. Today is defiantly a special day.


End file.
